


Secret Santa

by orphan_account



Category: Blake Shelton (Musician), Gwen Stefani - Fandom, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, Pure Smut, but mostly smut haha, maybe a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Ready for some fun Mr. Claus?”





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy guys! A little smut to start the new year? ;) I have never written sexual stories before so please let me know how it was and give me comments and tips!!! Positive or negative, I love both!

**December 24 2018  
** **_Los Angeles_ **

 

It was a little past midnight. The Christmas tree was all lightened up and shining, the decorations scattered through every corner the house, the kids put to bed and the presents under the tree. _The Night Before Christmas_ had just finished playing on their TV. It must have been the thirtieth time they had seen the movie, but that didn’t take away the joy of the light-hearted story or the traditional feel that came with the film. A few candles were placed around the place to offer additional aroma and illumination. She was sat in between his legs on the couch, her back resting against his stomach, his chin resting on the top of her head and his arms around her, tenderly stroking her leg. A blanket was draped over their bodies, keeping them warm. The fireplace was blazing and soft music was resonating in the background of the living room, stripped-down versions of classic Christmas hits such as _River_ and _Silent Night._ They were just listening, her eyes closed while she enjoyed the harmony of the calming moment. They didn’t always have the need to talk, just being together and relaxing was enough sometimes.

Blake looked down to his girlfriend and was mesmerised by the sight, she looked so content and happy. He couldn’t believe this would be their fourth Christmas together already. He pressed a light kiss on the top of her head and saw the corners of her mouth slightly creeping up. He gave her another kiss on the side of her face and began trailing a path down to the crook of her neck. She gave a little approving moan and Blake’s hands slid up from her legs to her hips and continued kissing her neck with loving little pecks. Gwen suddenly sat up and turned her body around, facing Blake. She put one leg aside from each of his legs and sat on his lap. They took a few moments staring into each others’ eyes. Blake brought his right hand up to her cheek, his thumb caressing it. Since they were together, they found out that the most love was found in small moments like this. They didn’t really have them in former relationships so they just recently discovered the magic of these tender little moments. But they also had times of pure lust, wild actions expressing the pure love between the couple. They could have intimate sex till the early hours of the morning, trying every position possible and maybe even stretching their limits. Those sessions were mostly reserved for the days the kids were with their dad, that’s when things heated up a little faster.

Gwen brought her hand up to the back of Blake’s neck and pulled him closer, his lips coming closer to hers. When their lips touched, that familiar feeling striked again. It was like fireworks going off, shocks of electricity shooting through their veins. After more than three years, it was something that had never toned down. It always felt fresh and new, a feeling they never wanted to lose. A tilt of their heads found place, allowing the kiss to evolve into something more, something deeper. They continued the slow intimate kiss until Gwen threw in a little more heat, asking for permission first by swiping her tongue across the surface of Blake’s slightly chapped lips. Of course he granted that permission and a slow dance found place. His tongue covered every inch of her mouth, noticing an aftertaste of the Pinot noir in her sweet salvia. The kiss became hotter and hotter, both feeling the need to take this to another place and level. Her hands found their way through his unruly curls and pulled on the ends, making him moan and smile. She felt his erection become harder under her center and started rolling her hips over it, surprising him in the best way possible. His hands traced from the curve of her hips to her ass and started gentle kneading motions, this time making her moan in response and getting more turned on by the second. But then Gwen remembered something she had prepared for him and pulled back, making Blake pout the second she did it. She giggled at his need for her and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

“Wait here for about fifteen minutes, then come to the bedroom… it’s Christmas after all.” Gwen whispered in his ear accompanied by her hand stroking over the large bulge in his pants. His eyes widened in excitement and his curiosity peaked, but his face also betrayed a little confusion by the frown forming in his eyebrows. She pulled back and winked at him while standing up from his lap. When she walked away from him and was on her way to the living room entrance, she turned around to face him, bluntly took away the bra from under her shirt and thew its in the direction of Blake on the couch. She walked out of the room leaving Blake with a lump in his throat and a huge boner showing under the fabric of his jeans. He looked down and laughingly shook his head, god what a woman. 

He always loved this side of her. Gwen has a big palette of personalities like stage persona Gwen, the always caring mom Gwen, insecure Gwen, sometimes angry Gwen and one of his favourites: wild and hot Gwen. In the public eye and accompanied with friends and family she was always a little shy and prude, never talking about sexual subjects. But behind closed doors, she could be like a tiger devouring a prey. She would initiate new things, be reckless and definitely not shy. Well, that in not entirely true. When she first started things out with Blake she was shy and nervous. Her previous partner had totally destroyed her sexual confidence. He made her feel like she wasn’t enough and would never be. Like she was dull and not attractive enough. She also only had two sexual partners in the past and exposing the nature of her body to a complete new individual was terrifying at first, she even postponed starting intimacy with Blake at first, being too scared and insecure. But his words and actions had broken down her walls. They would do things at her pace until she was feeling completely comfortable and self-assured. He made her feel confident and beautiful again, telling her how gorgeous and amazing she was every day until she fully believed him and he never stopped doing that until this day. She had done the same thing for him. His past had also scarred him, but her sweet talks slowly but surely brought him back. Now that they were together they were unstoppable, complementing each other at all time. There was no room for shyness or doubts anymore what brought out the beast in the both of them. Their sex was lustful, rugged and fiery, but also passionate and slow at times. Maybe the slow morning sex was their favourite, but and night the beast often came out.

 

After about fifteen minutes of waiting and Blake trying to get his boner down again, he started to walk to their bedroom. He walked up the stairs and tried to be as quiet as possible when he passed the doors of the kids’ rooms. He really didn’t want to wake them up, because that might interfere with the plans and the beautiful girl he thinks are waiting for him in the bedroom. When he reached the closed door, a short letter was sticked on the door with some gold glittery tape.

 

_‘Your all I really want this year for Christmas_

_Just keep me up til dawn_

_Wrap me in kisses_

_I will be your Mrs Claus_

_Let's play Secret Santa in the dark_

_Don't tell anybody where we are_

_There's no limit to the way that we can celebrate_

_A midnight gift exchange of hearts_

_Let's play Secret Santa through the night_

_Your the only one that I'll invite_

_You don't even have to RSVP back to me_

_Get over here and hold me tight_

_Let's play Secret Santa through the night…’_

 

That was the message the note read. He smiled, immediately thinking of Gwen’s song and the activities displayed in it.

He put his hand on the door handle and pushed the door open slowly. He walked the room in was pleasantly surprised by the sight in front of him. There was Gwen laying on the bed with the skimpiest red little lace thong and lace bra, accompanied by red stockings with a white faux-fur brim, the naughtiest black and red Louboutin high heels and a cute Santa hat secured to her hair with bobby-pins. Her hair was up in a high pony tail and her lips were painted the most pretty velvet red he had ever seen on her. If it was possible, his jaw was probably on the floor right in this moment.

Gwen reached over to a little remote on the nightstand and pressed a small button activating the sound system to start playing the sensual Christmas song Santa Baby. She threw the remote off of the bed and started crawling to the edge, her cleavage showing in her boyfriend’s direction. The boner he just got rid of minutes ago came back in the blink of an eye when she stepped out of the bed and stood in front of him. She pulled him closer to her by his collar and whispered in his ear in a low sexy voice.

“Merry Christmas…” She said before turning them around and pushing him in the bed’s direction in a quick move. She closed the door and walked him intriguingly to the bed, her footsteps guiding him in the right direction while he wandered backwards. When noticing the back of his legs hitting the edge of the bed Gwen decided to give him a little push causing Blake to fall with his back on the comforter. She stepped on the bed, crawled over his legs and settled down on his lap.

Her fingers started a gentle stroke from his cheek to the collar of his plaid shirt and then to the top button. After a short bit of fiddling with the button it opened and her fingers went to the second one. When his whole shirt came off she started a trail of kisses down his chest to the top of his jeans. Her hands followed, her fingers gently sliding over his torso down to his jean-clad dick where they started to stroke him through his pants. Blake threw his head back, already enjoying the small sensations. She kissed him on top of his member, went to the zipper of his pants and pulled it downwards freeing his dick from the tightness it was in. Hands pulling his pants all the way down to his ankles and pulling his jeans off of his feet, she thew his jeans away from the bed. Gwen kissed her way back up his legs to his boxers and places some pecks on them. She always loved how hard he became by just looking at her, it made her feel confident and strong. Her head hovered above his briefs and slid them down. When his dick got freed from his boxers it shot up and kinda hit her in the face, making them both giggle for a second. They always had fun together, no matter the situation. Damn, he was pretty hard already. She pumped his cock a few times and kissed the tip, having Blake chills shooting through his muscles. She looked up to his face with her big chocolate coloured eyes on his baby blue ones and went down the side of his dick with the long nail on her index finger. He gaped at the feeling. 

“Ready for some fun Mr. Claus?” Gwen asked him. His mouth hung slightly open and he could only swallow and give a small nod. She fiercely pulled his boxer briefs all the way down his legs and quickly went back to him, licking his member from the root to the tip in one clean wipe before taking the time to play with his tip like it was some type of lollypop. Her tongue circled around it and then went to giving it little quick licks. When she thought he had enough of her teasing him, she took his dick in her mouth a little bit and Blake let out a loud moan and closed his eyes. She slid down a little and went back up, starting out softly and building it up little by little. After a while she started playing with a little teeth and different movements. She got a hold of his hand and placed it in her hair, allowing him a bit of dominance by getting to pull her hair. His baby blues were big from arousal and she felt his dick grow in her mouth. Blake was really tall, and not only his body. His dick was quite the sight to see too and sometimes Gwen had trouble managing his size. Her hand accompanied her mouth in stroking his length because she couldn’t get him deeper in her mouth. At least, that’s what he thought… little did he know she had a bit of a surprise waiting for him. They were not super experienced in the blowjob department, it was a rare thing to happen in the bedroom. Blake was always more the one to give, wanting to give Gwen the best experiences she could have and not wanting her to do things she didn’t like a whole lot. She let him go out of her mouth for a second and prepared herself with her eyes closed, not wanting this to go wrong and ruin the moment. He was confused at first because of her sudden stop of movements and took a second to look at his girlfriend who sat there with her face hovering above his member like it was a challenge, maybe it was. Before he knew it, she placed her lips over his dick and shoved her head all the way down, taking him all the way in… all the way. The tip of his cock was buried deep in her throat and her teeth were touching the root. His eyes widened in utter surprise and he groaned loudly, not expecting this type of treatment. Hell, he didn’t even know she could do this. Her eyes were closed and she fought the urge to gag.

“Holy shit.” He let out. After a few seconds she started to get more comfortable with the feeling and started to move, making his breath become rugged and uneven. He could not take his eyes off of her if he wanted to, being too fascinated at the sight of his girl trying this for him without even talking about it, just to surprise him in the best way possible. Her movements became more blandly and big and he started to feel close to his climax. His hips and legs started to spasm making him thrust into her mouth a bit, he tries to prevent it, bit the feeling is too strong. Her eyes start to water a little because of how good it feels and maybe a little bit of pain, but not the bad type of pain. Her hands start to knead his balls and he comes closer and closer to his release. He pulls her off of him by her hair when he feels too close to the edge. He didn’t want it to stop here and leave her unfinished. If he finished, she had to too.

“Holy fuck Gwen…” he let out between his ragged breaths. She smirked up to him. “Where the hell did you learn that? You just… oh my god…” He said and she giggled in response.

“Just a little research gets you pretty far I guess.” She said while climbing up over his tall frame, sitting down on his hips, just above his hard cock. She could see how aroused he was, maybe more than ever. His dick was on full mast, being all wet, hard and covered in throbbing veins. She leaned forward to kiss him and the kiss quickly turned wild and dirty. When he couldn’t wait anymore he took hold of her hips and flipped them around. He was on top now and opened her bra, her throwing it off when it got off of her body. His kisses hardened her nipples and his tongue played with them while circling little rounds around them. He went with his head down to her center, kissing it over her soaking wet thong.

“You are so fucking wet baby girl.” He panted between kisses. He pulled the tiny red piece of fabric off over her stocking and heels, those could stay on of course, and started licking her clit while kneading her breasts gently. Gwen threw her head back and gasped over the feeling of him giving her head. But she was did not plan this. This night was going to be all about pleasuring him, not her. So she pulled him up to her face again and flipped them around. She sat up and slid down his torso, sitting down right on his hard member. Her hips lifted up and she lined his cock up with her dripping pussy. She sat down and he totally disappeared in her hot center. They both gasped and sat still for a while, letting her inside walls adjust to his size while she leaned forward for some sweet kisses. She starts moving up and down slow but steady and throws her head back in pleasure. She moves like that for a while, the slow movements satisfying him in a beautiful way. He grabs her hips with his big hands and turns up the speed a bit, helping her move in her vertical movements up his dick. All sorts of movements are boing used and soon Blake comes close to the edge again. Gwen, though, is not there yet and Blake wanted her to finish first, so he flipped them around again and started trusting into her franticly while sucking on her nipples and kneading her breasts.

“Harder!” She yells. He pumped into her harder and harder, almost being afraid he’s hurting her, but her face was telling him a whole other story. She was really close to her climax now. Her legs started to spasm and her hips to buck, announcing her upcoming release. His left hand kept kneading her left breast while his right hand went down to play with her clit.

“Let go baby girl.” He panted in her ear then. That was the little push she needed to jumped over the edge.

“FUUUCK Blake!” She screamed out while orgasming. He covered her mouth with his hand, not wanting to wake up anybody else in the house. They had almost sound proof walls, but this was a little louder than they could protect them from. When her center started to contract tightly around his cock, Blake reached his release too and spilled his warm seed in her pussy. He fell down on top of her and turned them on their sides facing each other. The room smelled like sex and they were sweating and panting. He stroked her soft cheek with his thumb while softening still inside of her. Her body kept spasming a little bit, the orgasm hit her hard.

“That was super hot Mrs. Claus.” Blake said. That made Gwen snap out of her orgasmic state and giggle.

“I thought the same thing Santa.” She said back. He pulled out of her and stepped out of the bed. He picked up a blanket and went back to lay beside her, throwing the blanket over their bodies, cozying up to her side again. He pulls her into his chest and places a kiss on top her head.

“But seriously, I love you so much.” He whispers in her ear. A soft smile appears in the corners of her mouth.

“I love you so much too. Merry Christmas Blakee.” She says back, giving him a little peck on his lips.

“Merry Christmas pretty girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> So.... How was it? 
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> X


End file.
